New Magic
by GreyWolfQueen
Summary: Kate and Jarrod are married now and are trying to decide on a name for their soon to be born child. On a visit home Jillian thrusts two packages at them and imparts a warning just before they both collapse; "You're being called back." ...Sorry I know this summary kinda sucks T-T


**I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to the author Marianne Curley. Enjoy ^_^**

Jarrod's POV

Kate looked at me with her brows raised. "What?" I asked defensively and crossed my arms. "We are not going to name our child Milicent." She said shaking her head. I sighed, "well it's not like I said we should, just that my mother thought it would be a good name." She glowered at me and I couldn't help grinning. I kissed her forehead and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Hey we still have two more months to decide on names and ultimately it's up to us." She nodded, seemingly appeased but her eyes were still narrowed slightly. I sighed and put my arms around her from behind so as to avoid the awkward hug her baby bump caused. "Didn't Jillian have any names she thought up?"

Kate winced, "she's going through a new age phase right now." I laughed even as she smacked my arm. "It's not funny when the person who raised you insists your child be name Amethyst!" She hissed which only made me laugh harder. "Amethyst?" I asked dubiously, still laughing. "Yes," She groaned, leaning back in my arms. "Like I said, we've still got time to decide." I said and she relaxed. "You're right." She said and turned her face towards mine. My lips curled up as they met hers.

Kate's POV

Jarrod's arms moved from my waist to cup my cheeks as we kissed and I turned and wound my arms around his neck. We had just parted when a groan came from the doorway of Jillian's shop. "Get a room you two!" Hannah, my long time friend yelled as she walked into the room. Jarrod smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows "we already did." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey Miranda, I didn't know you were in town." I said and half waddled over to her. Being pregnant kinda sucked sometimes. "And you didn't tell me you were so big!" She replied and hugged me awkwardly.

"Yeah, being pregnant does that to a person." I said sarcastically and Jarrod started laughing again. Hannah sent him the evil eye which only set him off even more. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "well it's good to see the two of you are still the same as ever." I felt Jarrod come up behind me and put his arms around me again. I smiled back at her for a moment then frowned, "have you seen Jillian? She's been gone for awhile." I asked but Hannah shook her head and shrugged apologetically.

Just as I was about to grow worried Jillian burst through the back door, clutching two large brown paper packages. Jarrod and I hurried over to her to find out what was wrong. "Jillian-?" I asked but was cut off when she thrust one package at me and the other at Jarrod. "Take these, you're about to be called back! Remember the incantations and you'll find your way back." She said hurriedly, clearly trying not to panic. "Jillian calm down, now what do you mean we're about to be called back? And what are in these?" Jarrod asked, holding up the package she had given him. She looked at the clock behind us, "I found more amulets and the clothes you came back with. Kate I've made some adjustments to yours."

It suddenly clicked and I knew what she was talking about. "No, that's not possible. Last time we had the curse to connect us." I said, shaking my head back and forth in denial. Jarrod's sharp intake of breath told me he had finally caught on. Jillian nodded, "they're calling you back." She repeated. I clutched the package to my chest with shaking hands. I felt a tugging at the center of my chest, as if something were trying to suck my very soul out through a straw. The sensation was so different from the last time and I gasped. Vaguely, I heard Jarrod do the same but it was so hard to focus and everything dimmed.

Jarrod's POV

I groaned and felt something slide off my chest. I sat up on my elbows and looked around, trying to clear my vision. Everything was swaying but even with the messed up vision I could see Kate curled up on her side. I crawled over to her, "Kate!" I said and shook her shoulder. "Come on Kate open your eyes." I begged urgently. She looked so pale, even more pale than she usually did. Her eyes opened slowly and were glazed with confusion. "Jarrod?" She asked quietly as her eyes cleared. "Where are we?" She asked as I helped her sit up. I looked around and swallowed. "Well we could be anywhere but….." I trailed off and our gazes met. "We're back aren't we?" She asked.


End file.
